One form of display utilizes corner posts which support shelves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,431 issued Apr. 12, 1983 and 4,886,171 issued Dec. 12, 1989 are owned by the assignee of this invention and are examples of such structures.
Another type of display comprises individual cases formed of paperboard which are stacked one atop another. An example of this type of display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,244 issued Jan. 8, 1980 and owned by the assignee of this invention.